Whirling Sands
by LadySakuraForest
Summary: Take 8 leaf village ninja and 1 sand village kazekage and you get a team. Take 1 threatened young lady and you get a mission. Add a game of truth and dare, harsh pasts, lies, and full moons and you get a romantic story in the making. Pairings Inside!
1. Chapter One: An A rank Mission

Yay my first Naruto fic! Hope you enjoy!

Pairings: Sasuke X Sakura, Naruto X Hinata, Shikamaru X Ino, Neji X Tenten, Gaara X OC (Riko)

Ino: Why do I have to get paired with lazy Shikamaru!

LadySakura: Cause I said so!

Sakura: Hey we have the same name!

Sasuke: Except she's a lady and your not.

Sakura: What was that!

Sasuke: Nothing (shifty eyes)

Riko: Hey guys sorry I'm late! (runs up panting)

LadySakura: No problem, glad you could join us Riko!

Naruto: I want some ramen!

Sakura: (hits Naruto over the head)

Gaara: (comes up walking and sits below a nearby tree without saying a word)

Sasuke: (eyes Gaara)

Tenten: (runs up with Hinata) Sorry we're late!

Hinata: S-s-so-sorry.

LadySakura: Its fine you two, now we just have to wait for Neji and Shikamaru and we can get this show rolling!

Neji: (walks up with Shikamaru) It's not a show, it's a story.

LadySakura: Whatever.

Shikamaru: This is so troublesome!

LadySakura: Well now that we're all here who wants to do the disclaimer?

Riko: (waves hand in air) I will!

LadySakura: Okay!

Gaara: Just get it over with already!

Riko: **LadySakura does not own Naruto.**

Naruto: That's right she doesn't own me…wait what?

LadySakura: (shakes head) Let's get it started already!

Neji: It's your story.

LadySakura: Right…

"Blah..." _Speaking_

'Blah…' _Thinking_

**Blah… **_Chapter titles/Setting_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter One: An A-rank Mission!**

**At Naruto's House**

"Naruto wake up!" Sakura yelled in attempt to wake the yellow-haired ninja up.

"Hmm, five more minutes." Naruto said sleepily.

"No! Tsunade asked for us an hour ago!" Sakura yelled at him in frustration. Why did she have to have the annoying job of waking the idiot up?

"Hmm, what? TSUNADE! OH I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" Naruto yelled jumping out of bed. Sakura shook her head and went to go wait outside. She stood looking at the trees off in the distance and sighed.

"Hey, what's up?" Sasuke said nonchalantly, walking up to her. Naruto had brought him back from Orochimaru several years. It had taken everyone awhile to get used to his return, but they managed and now it was like he had never been gone, for everyone but Sakura at least. She still had trouble getting over the heartbreak that he had left her with, but slowly friendship was starting to form stronger than it ever was before. Sakura smiled at him.

"Nothing much, just waiting for that damn Naruto to get ready. You?" Sakura asked sweetly. Sasuke didn't get a chance to answer however because just then Naruto came rushing out of his house.

"Come on lets go!" He yelled as he ran past them. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other and nodded, running after Naruto.

**At the Hokage's Office**

Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, and Hinata were all lounging in chairs. Tsunade was at her desk writing something, and Shizune was holding various scrolls for her. The piles of paperwork on her desk was mountains high. All of them seemed to be waiting for something. As if on cue there was a knock on the door. Shizune opened it to reveal a panting Naruto, an annoyed Sakura, and a bored-looking Sasuke.

"Glad you could join us." Tsunade said, annoyance clear in her voice. Shizune sweatdropped and let the three in. They all collapsed on various chairs and looked at Tsunade for instructions.

"Well now that you're all here I'm sure you're wondering why I called you, right?" Tsunade asked looking at them all. They all nodded, except for Neji and Sasuke, who just looked bored. Even Shikamaru was paying attention.

"I have an A-rank mission for you all. You are to escort Lady Riko from the Village Hidden in the Mountain to the Village Hidden under the Clouds (A/N I made these up). You will be joined by another ninja at the Village Hidden in the Sand who will help you and guide you to the Village Hidden in the Mountain, since I don't think any of you know the way." Tsunade said the last part with a chuckle.

They all nodded, each with different reactions. Before they could say anything however Neji spoke up, surprising them all.

"Who's the sand ninja?" He said quietly looking at Tsunade with expressionless eyes. Tenten looked at him in confusion.

Tsunade looked at Shizune, who was sweating. "Uh, um…" They said together, looking at each other nervously.

"Someone you guys know, don't worry." Shizune said, laughing nervously. "Yeah well you guys don't want to be late, go on get out of here." She said pushing them all toward the door.

"Wait what about…" Sakura started to say, but was interrupted by Tsunade.

"Your team captain is Neji, now out!" Tsunade yelled, slamming the door closed. Shizune put her back to the door, sighing in relief.

"Its better if he explained." Tsunade said. Shizune nodded and they both got back to work, or rather Tsunade got out a bottle of sake and proceeded in getting herself drunk while Shizune yelled at her.

**At Konoha's Gate**

"Ready to go?" Neji asked, looking back at the assembled ninja. They all nodded. Each of them had a pack with enough supplies to last them the journey. Neji nodded and took off, everyone following.

"Who do you think that sand ninja is Sakura?" Naruto asked the pink-haired girl as they jumped from tree to tree.

"I don't know Naruto." Sakura said, jade-green eyes contemplating. Sasuke watched them silently.

They ran the rest way in relative silence, besides of course the occasional outbursts from Naruto and Sakura.

"I want ramen!" He would scream.

"Shut up Naruto!" She would scream back then promptly bonk him on the head.

Finally, they reached the Land of the Wind. Everyone kept an eye out for danger as they made their way to Suna.

**At Suna's Gates**

Having reached Suna with little, or rather, no trouble, everyone had stopped at the gates, awaiting the sand ninja that would join them.

Suddenly, a dark figure appeared at the entrance to the gates. He nodded to each of the guards once, before walking up to the awaiting leaf village ninja.

"Wait your…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LadySakura: HeHeHeHe I love cliffhangers

Riko: Why am I not in the story yet?

Sakura: Be patient, we still have to get the the Mountain Village

Gaara: (sigh)

LadySakura: Okay guys you know the drill!

All: REVIEW!


	2. Chapter Two: A word of goodbye

Thank you to AKITO. At The Disco for reviewing! Here's the next chapter!

LadySakura: You guys ready!

All: Let's Go!

LadySakura: **I don't own Naruto!**

I forgot the ages last chapter…from greatest to least:

Gaara: 17

Neji: 17

Tenten: 17

Sasuke: 16

Riko: 16

Sakura: 16

Shikamaru: 16

Naruto: 16

Ino: 16

Hinata: 16

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Two: A word of goodbye**

_**Last Time:**_

_Suddenly, a dark figure appeared at the entrance to the gates. He nodded to each of the guards once, before walking up to the awaiting leaf village ninja._

"_Wait your…" _

**At Suna's Gate**

"…Kankuro?" Tenten said, surprised. (A/N hahaha you guys thought it would be Gaara didn't you! hahaha)

"That's my name." Kankuro said offhandedly.

"So you're the sand ninja that's coming with us?" Sakura asked.

"Actually no, I'm just here to wait with you so you don't leave without him; he had a, erm, some…things needed some last minute attendance." Kankuro said, smiling nervously.

"Oh okay…" Sakura said, looking at the others. Tenten shrugged, Sasuke and Neji ignored them, Naruto grinned, Hinata played with her fingers, Shikamaru stared at the clouds, and Ino looked confused.

They all waited there in uncomfortable silence. Finally, when it was just starting to feel almost unbearable, two more figures arrived at the gate.

"Finally!" Kankuro muttered under his breath. Gaara and Temari walked up.

"Hey Gaara, Temari! How are you guys?" Naruto asked cheerfully. Temari nodded to him silently and looked at Kankuro, shaking her head. Kankuro groaned and looked at Gaara, who was refusing to look at either of them. Kankuro sighed and turned to the other ninja.

"So who will be joining us?" Ino asked, glaring daggers at Temari, who just looked away.

"I will," said a cold voice. Everyone, except Kankuro and Temari, stared at Gaara in astonishment.

"But, your kazekage!" Tenten said, surprised.

"Gaara said he needs a break, this was a good way to get it. Besides he knows the way to the Mountain Village by heart." Temari said, though disagreement was clear in her voice.

"Temari and I will be taking over for him while he's gone, so he doesn't have to worry about the village." Kankuro said, silently glancing at Temari, who looked extremely annoyed.

Shikamaru looked at Gaara, then at Kankuro and Temari. He sighed. "Tell us the truth." He said quietly, though loud enough for everyone to hear. The leaf ninja stared at him in amazement then looked back at the sand siblings, who were looking at each other nervously.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Kankuro.

"Don't play with me." Shikamaru said annoyed. "Obviously Gaara is coming on this mission for some ulterior purpose, something only he can do, or he would have sent one of you. He probably needs to get inside one of the two villages, and the easiest way to do that is being on a mission."

"I told you guys he would figure it out." Temari sighed. Kankuro looked amazed, Gaara, slightly annoyed. Temari shook her head and looked at Shikamaru. "It is nothing to harm any village; you do not have to worry. Its more like…a personal matter." Temari said, glancing at Gaara at the last part.

Shikamaru looked at Neji, who nodded. "Fine, as long as it doesn't mess with the mission." Neji said, sighing. "We should probably get going." Everyone murmured in agreement. Gaara nodded to Temari and Kankuro, before taking off into the trees with the rest of them. Shikamaru paused and looked back at Temari once. Ino noted this.

'Why that bastard! What does he see in her anyway?' She thought to herself silently glaring. 'Wait, why do I care? I'm not jealous!' She shook her head and continued jumping from tree to tree.

The rest of the way to the Mountain Village was again, in silence. Gaara was in the lead, showing them all the way, and Neji was in the back, Byakugan activated, watching for enemies.

**At the gates to the Village Hidden in the Mountain**

Gaara came to a stop at the gate, everyone falling from the trees behind him. The guards at the gate put up there weapons, but did not attack. All the guards were wearing dark blue shirts and black pants with various weapons strapped to their backs and legs.

"Who goes there?" One of them asked gruffly.

"We are from the Leaf and Sand Villages. We have come for a mission." Neji said, holding up the mission scroll.

The guard nodded then motioned for another one to come over. "Tibue, look at it!" He ordered, the younger guard nodded.

"May I?" He asked quietly as he took the scroll and quickly read it. "Its good!" He yelled. The first guard nodded and opened the gate. Neji took back the scroll and walked in with the others following him closely. They studied the city. It was in a basin bordered by mountains on all sides. The city was not large and yet there was a fair amount of people walking the streets. The mountain village was known for its friendliness to tourists, but were rather warry of strange ninja. The village had its own set of guards and warriors, but few were up to the level of the ninja, which was there reason for asking their ally, the Leaf Village, for help via missions.

Tibue appeared before them and they walked. "I will take you to the Lord's and Lady's house." He said quickly, then took off, running on roof tops. For just being a guard he was good at jumping. The ninjas shrugged and followed him.

**At the Lord and Lady's House**

Lord Akiyama looked at his wife, Lady Sora. "They should be here any minute." He said quietly. She nodded. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Said Lady Sora quickly. Tibue entered and bowed.

"I brought the ninja, my lord, my lady." He said, letting the ninja in. They all flooded into the large living room. Each bowing with the exception of Gaara.

"Ah Lord Kazekage, I didn't expect to see you here." Lord Akiyama said surprised.

"I am taking a break, I thought this mission would be good." Gaara said curtly. The lord nodded.

"I am Lord Akiyama and this is my wife, Lady Sora. We are co-leaders of this village." He said, smiling slightly and putting his arm around his wife's waist. Both Akiyama and Sora looked to be in their mid-twenties. They were both wearing blue kimonos with the symbol for the Mountain Village on the upper right corner. (A/N The symbol is a mountain with the sunset behind it.)

"Co-leaders?" Naruto asked rudely.

"Naruto! That was rude!" Sakura said bonking him on the head.

"Dobe." Sasuke said smirking at him.

"I didn't ask for your opinion teme!" Naruto yelled glaring at him.

Neji glared at the two, silencing them, and turned to the lord and lady. "Sorry about that." He said quickly.

The lady smiled. "Its quite alright, reminds me of someone I know. (cough) It means that we rule the village together, splitting the responsibilities equally." Naruto nodded, looking thoughtful.

"So where is this lady we're supposed to guard?" Sasuke asked from the corner of the room. They all glanced over at him.

Lady Sora looked at her husband and sighed. "We sent someone to get her already. Before she arrives however, there is something you should know." She said quietly.

"Lady Riko is… not very exited about having bodyguards. To put it bluntly, she was furious when she found out." Said the lord.

"You see she is good friend with both us and the two leaders of the Cloud Village, so she volunteered a long time ago to be the embassary between the two villages. She is not unable to protect herself, so she usually took the trips alone. But…" The lady trailed off.

"We have recently discovered someone to be threatening her. Someone not to be taken lightly. We can not tell you who it is, but we can tell you he is powerful, and he wants both us and are friends in the Cloud Village dead. The easiest way to do this is by getting to Riko." Lord Akiyama finished.

"Why not just send someone else then?" Ino asked, stating the obvious answer.

"Well we would, but Riko is, well…stubborn. And the way between the two villages is fairly dangerous. Riko is one of the only people who know a safe way through." Lord Akiyama answered.

"Do not worry too much. Riko is actually really nice and sweet, it might just take her awhile to warm up to you." Lady Sora said quickly.

"You done sharing secrets about me Sora?" A voice from the door way asked. Everyone turned quickly, all taken by surprise. No one, not even Gaara, had noticed the newcomer.

"Well speak of the devil, if it isn't Riko." Lady Sora said playfully. Riko smiled and shook her head, coming to sit down besides her two friends. The ninja studied her. The girl looked to be about their age and had shoulder length red hair that was in two braids. The had golden-brown eyes and was rather tan. She was wearing a black skirt with red shorts underneath. Her shirt was a red tank-top with black mesh overtop. She had a katana strapped to her back and a pouch, probably full of kunai and shuriken, strapped to her leg.

"Where is Rai?" Lord Akiyama asked curiously.

"The infirmary." Riko said, smiling cockily. Lady Sora rose her eyebrows. "What? I don't like being followed, you should know that." Riko said, tilting her head. Lord Akiyama sighed.

The ninja looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "My lady." Neji asked tentively.

Riko looked at them. "So these are my bodyguards eh? Please skip the lady stuff, just call me Riko." She said, the expression on her face was hard to decipher.

Neji nodded. "Well we should probably get going soon, before it gets dark." He said, glancing at the window where the sun was already well overhead.

Riko nodded and got up, slinging her pack over her shoulder. She glanced at her friends.

"Be careful." Lord Akiyama said. Riko nodded before turning to Lady Sora, who had worry written all over her face.

"Riko…" She started to say, but was silenced by Riko putting her arms around her in a hug. She hugged her back quickly.

"It will be okay." Riko said, withdrawing from the hug.

"I know, but…" Lady Sora said, frowning.

"Sendla." Riko stated. Lady Sora's eyes widened for a second, then she nodded smiling. (A/N I made this word up, you will find out what it means later)

"Always." Sora said quietly.

The ninja watched this little conversation in confusion. Riko turned to them and nodded. Without saying a word she walked out the door and the gates of the city, the ninja in a protective circle around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LadySakura: Well not that much of a cliffhanger…

Sasuke: What exactly does that word mean, 'Sendla?

Riko: (snickers to herself)

LadySakura: You will find out…well maybe not you, but some of you will.

Ino: That's not fair!

LadySakura: It's my story! I could make you bald if I wanted to.

Ino: NO! (clutches long hair)

LadySakura: (laughing) I love doing that…anyways…

All: REVIEW!

"

"

"

"

"


	3. Chapter Three: Truth or Dare?

Finally the next chapter!

LadySakura: Yeah! I finally finished it!  
All: **LadySakura does not own Naruto!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Three: Truth or Dare?**

_**Last Time:**_

"_Sendla." Riko stated. Lady Sora's eyes widened for a second, then she nodded smiling. (A/N I made this word up, you will find out what it means later) _

"_Always." Sora said quietly. _

_The ninja watched this little conversation in confusion. Riko turned to them and nodded. Without saying a word she walked out the door and the gates of the city, the ninja in a protective circle around her. _

**In the Forest outside of the Mountain Village**

Riko stared at the fire silently. To tell the truth the red-headed girl was bored. They had traveled till it was dark through the forest that surrounded the path between the Mountain Village and the Cloud Village, and then set up camp in a small clearing. No one had said a word the entire time. All of the ninja kept glancing at Riko every now and then, she just ignored them all.

Ino spoke up, in the effort to break the uncomfortable silence. "So…anyone want to play truth of dare?"

"Ino…" Sakura started to say, glancing meaningfully at Riko, but the girl interrupted her.

"Actually that sounds fun." Riko said, glancing at the two girls. Everyone stared at her in amazement.

"Um…okay then, let's play truth or dare!" Ino said, jumping up excitedly.

Sakura smiled. "Yeah! Okay come on guys! Let's play!" She yelled, also jumping up. Riko smiled and got up. Hinata looked at Tenten, who shrugged. They both got up. The girls looked at the boys.

Sasuke looked at Neji, Neji looked at Shikamaru, Shikamaru looked at Naruto, and Naruto looked at Gaara. Gaara looked away bored. Riko giggled.

"I don't think the boys want to play, let's just have a girl game." She said, smiling. The girls shrugged and they all piled into the girl's tent (A/N There is a girl's tent and a boy's tent, each are pretty large).

The boys shrugged and went back to whatever they were doing.

**With the girls**

"So who wants to go first?" Sakura asked. They were all sitting on in a circle in the middle of the tent, a couple flashlights shining so they could see.

"I will!" Ino said, raising her hand. "Okay Hinata, truth or dare?"

"Um, t-tru-truth." Hinata said, knowing how mean Ino's dares were.

"Do you like Naruto or Kiba more?" Ino asked curiously. Riko looked at the shy girl. She didn't know who Kiba was, but she knew Naruto was that loud mouth blond, did Hinata like him?

"Na-Nar-Naruto." Hinata stuttered, blushing and playing with her fingers. Everyone smiled. "S-Sa-Sakura, tru-truth or d-d-dare?" Hinata asked, still blushing.

"Dare!" Sakura said, confident that she would be safe. Not so, Hinata had an evil glint in her eyes.

"I d-dare you to k-kiss Sas-Sasuke while st-stealing his fo-fore-head protector!" Hinata said. Sakura gasped and Ino high-fived the Huuyga girl.

Sakura gulped and stepped out of the tent; all the girls peeked through the flap and watched as she approached Sasuke. He looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry Sasuke." She said quickly before placing her lips on his. His eyes opened in surprise, but he slowly returned the kiss.

'She tastes like cherries.' He thought as she kissed her. He could feel her messing with his hair, until he felt some weight being lifted of his forehead. Before he knew what was happening Sakura released the kiss and ran back inside the tent. Everyone was on the floor laughing, including the boys for they had been watching. Even Gaara had a small smile on his face.

Sakura stared angrily at the girls, all of whom were rolling on the floor. "That's not funny." She said pouting. The girls shook their heads and stopped laughing. "Well now that you're done, let's see, Tenten, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Tenten said without hesitation. 'Nothing could be worse than what Sakura had to do,' she thought, boy was she wrong.

"I dare you to…" Sakura whispered the rest in Tenten's ear. Tenten paled.

**With the boys**

Sasuke inwardly growled as he tied on his spare forehead protector. Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto were looking at him in amusement.

"What?" He snapped at them. They smiled and turned away, each laughing on the inside. He was about to say something else when Tenten stepped out of the tent. They looked at her with wary eyes.

"Neji," She said in a luring voice.

"What?" He said coldly.

"Can you come with me?" She whispered in a voice that just didn't sound Tenten.

"Hn." He said, which she took for a yes. Grabbing him by the arm she led, err, dragged him into the woods.

Shikamaru watched them go, noting the girls peeking there heads out of the tent, whispering and giggling.

Suddenly they heard it, "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Then Tenten came rushing back and practically flew into the tent, the girls closing the flap behind them.

Naruto watched this with wide eyes. "Do you think he's okay?" He asked Shikamaru.

"I don't know." Was all he said, watching the place Tenten had run from. Neji came out then, looking perfectly normal, well that is besides for the fact that he had smudges on his face where he had tried, unsuccessfully, to wipe off the mascara and lipstick.

No one could stop laughing. Neji glared.

"We need to know what they are going to do." Sasuke suggested after getting over the laughing fit.

"Let's spy on them!" Naruto shouted enthusiastically. Neji quickly shut him up, reminding him that the girls could here them.

So decided, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto dragging an angry Gaara, went to spy on the girls.

**Back with the girls**

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Riko would be dead if glares could kill. For that was all that Tenten was doing as they lay laughing on the floor of the tent.

"Riko, truth or dare?" She said slyly when they were done laughing.

"Uh, truth." Riko said, choosing to save herself from embarrassment. Outside the boys were listening closely.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Tenten asked curiously. The other girls looked at her.

"No." She said, her eyes distant. "I never found someone." The girls could tell she was hiding something, but chose not to say anything, instead they asked.

"So do you like anyone here?" Sakura asked. Riko looked surprised, but then a blush started to slowly creep across her face. The girls took that as a yes.

Outside the tent Gaara looked at her in confusion. 'Who could she like?' He thought to himself. 'Not that I care.' He quickly shook that thought from his head.

Back inside the tent Riko was asking Ino, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Ino said quickly, seeing the evil glint in Riko's eyes. Riko pouted, but carefully thought of a question.

"Do you like that Shikamaru fellow?" She asked, she had noticed the looks Ino had kept giving him.

Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten looked at her. "Um, I don't know what you're talking about, I mean I like Sasuke." Ino said nervously, glancing at them.

"Ino…" Sakura said meaningfully. Ino blushed.

"I guess I do." She whispered.

"What was that, couldn't quite hear you," Tenten said, smiling.

"I said I liked him." Ino said quietly.

"Hmm, sorry didn't catch that." Riko joined in, smirking.

"YES I LIKE HIM OKAY!" Ino yelled. Riko and Tenten smiled.

"That's what I thought you said." They said simultaneously, high-fiving each other.

Outside the tent all the boys were looking at Shikamaru, who was blushing. He raised his eyebrows at him and they smiled, turning away.

'She likes me?' He said to himself, not quite believing it. 'But, she never said anything or acted like it, I thought she liked Sasuke!' He shook his head choosing to just ignore it.

Inside the tent again the girls were deciding that it was time to call it a night.

The boys slowly made their way back to their tent, all except for Gaara, who was in charge of keeping watch, due to the fact that he didn't sleep.

Gaara sat down in a large tree nearby, alert for any hostile sounds. As he lay awake a certain red-headed girl kept popping into his mind. He mentally shook himself. 'Why do I keep thinking about her?' He asked himself. A question he would think about all night, and yet the answer lay at dawn, as the enemy prepared to attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LadySakura: Well since there was no THANK YOU for the not cliffhanger during the last chapter, I decided to make this one a cliffy.

Riko: Eek attack! You better review!

"

"

"

"


	4. Chapter Four: Conflict at Dawn

LadySakura: Sorry for the long wait. I was on vacation and…

Shikamaru: Enough excuses just get it going already.

Riko: **LadySakura does not own Naruto**

LadySakura: Okay Okay…here we go:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Four: Conflict at Dawn**

_**Last Time:**_

_Gaara sat down in a large tree nearby, alert for any hostile sounds. As he lay awake a certain red-headed girl kept popping into his mind. He mentally shook himself. 'Why do I keep thinking about her?' He asked himself. A question he would think about all night, and yet the answer lay at dawn, as the enemy prepared to attack._

**At Dawn**

Riko woke to someone shaking her shoulder. "Hmm, what?" She asked sleepily, opening her warm, golden-brown eyes to Ino's cheerful face.

"Come on sleepy head, time to wake up!" Ino said, smiling brightly.

"Shut up." Riko said groggily.

"Oh, someone's not a morning person!" Ino said in a perky voice.

Riko rubbed her eyes and pulled back the covers of her sleeping bag. She was already fully dressed; all she had to do was brush her shoulder length red hair, braiding it into her long braids. She stepped out of the tent to a cloudy sunrise.

"It's going to rain soon." Someone behind her said.

Riko nodded and turned to see Sasuke looking at her with his onyx eyes, his eyebrows raised.

"What?" She snapped at him, still not quite awake.

"Nothing." He turned away to help the girls pack up the tent.

"Want some breakfast Riko?" Sakura asked cheerily as they got ready to set off.

"I don't eat breakfast." She said curtly, swinging her pack over her shoulder. Sakura nodded silently.

They finished packing up and started walking on the dirt path. They had walked for barely half and hour when the enemy made it first move.

"I need to go to the restroom!" Naruto complained.

"Well the go Naruto!" Sakura yelled, bonking on the head.

"Ok, ok, I'm going." Naruto muttered, walking off into the woods.

A few minutes later he came back smiling.

"Okay, lets go." Neji said, slightly annoyed at the delay.

Riko narrowed her eyes. In one swift movement she had taken out a shuriken and thrown it at Naruto. He dodged it barely and stared at her wide-eyed, as did everyone else. Riko ignored them and took out a kunai, holding it in a defensive position.

"What are you doing?" Tenten asked incredulously.

Riko spoke up, still glaring at the blond headed ninja. "I know every part of this forest. It just so happens that the area Naruto went into was completely surrounded by Jumping Chojia Cacti (A/N these are real). Their thorns will almost literally jump onto you when you walk past them. (A/N I think that right, correct me if I'm wrong) Unless he had taken an hour to get all the thorns out, this is not Naruto."

Sakura stared wide-eyed at Riko then turned to Naruto, who was laughing, a cruel, evil laugh.

"The boss said you would figure it out, but I didn't believe, my mistake." With a poof, there before them was a hard-eyed man. His face showed little emotion as he stared down at them.

The ninja got into fighting stances, closing their protective circle around Riko. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, while Neji and Hinata activated their Byakugan.

"The real Naruto is tied up, right behind those trees there." Neji said, gesturing to his left. Hinata nodded in confirmation.

"I'll get him." She said, disappearing into the trees, for once not stuttering. The imposters' eyes widened in slight surprise. He hadn't expected them to have something as useful, not to mention powerful, as the Byakugan. And the sharingan also! It didn't really matter though.

He smiled cruelly. Around fifty experience ninja appeared from the trees and surrounded them. To there left Naruto and Hinata were facing a similar problem.

"Die." Was all he said. Then came the attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lady Sakura: Sorry that was really short.

Shikamaru: How come _she _figured out that Naruto was fake, I mean, I'm the genius.

Riko: Hey!

LadySakura: You did too, she just said it first. (shifty eyes)

Gaara: (sigh)

Sasuke: Anyways…

All: Review!

LadySakura: Pretty Please!

"

"

"

"

"


	5. Chapter Five: Seperation

LadySakura: I know I made you guys wait really long for this chapter, I'm so sorry! Lots have things have been happening in my life. But I'm sure you guys would rather get to the story than listen to my ramblings…

Neji: You got that right!

LadySakura: (glares at Neji) …so here it is.

Naruto: Yes!

LadySakura: Oh, wait one more thing!

Everyone: (groan)

LadySakura: (ignores everyone) I've changed the summary and I would love you're opinions on it!

Riko: So anyways…

LadySakura: **I don't own Naruto.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Five: Separation**

_**Last Time:**_

_He smiled cruelly. Around fifty experienced ninja appeared from the trees ad surrounded them. To there left Naruto and Hinata were facing a similar problem._

"_Die." Was all he said. Then came the attack._

**With Naruto and Hinata**

Hinata had just finished untying Naruto when 15 ninja surrounded them.

"Ah, Hinata! What's going on?" Naruto asked his friend as the two stood back to back, watching the ninja.

"T-the people tha-hat were after Ri-ko app-ea-eared Naruto." Hinata stammered quickly.

"Don't worry Hinata! I'll protect you, believe it!" Naruto said confidently.

"Tha-thanks Naruto." Hinata said, red-faced.

The enemy ninja looked at each other in mild amusement, then, without warning, they attacked.

**With the rest of the team**

As the ninja attacked the group the protective barrier around Riko started to break. Shurikens and kunai were flying everywhere. It was mass chaos as the leaf ninja were being separated and pushed back by the on slaughter. Even Gaara was having a hard time. He alone was being attacked by 10 ninja.

**With Riko**

In the midst of the confusion, Riko was fighting her hardest along with her comrades. Throwing her last shuriken, she reached for her katana that was always strapped to her back, but it wasn't there.

'What the…' She thought, turning around. There behind her she saw none other than the hard-eyed man, twirling a katana in his hand. Her katana.

Riko narrowed her eyes in anger. How dare he touch her katana? But she was defenseless, her weapons all gone and her chakra almost depleted. She could only watch as he advanced on her. It wasn't until he pressed the pressure point on her neck that she thought to scream for help. But then it was too late.

**With Gaara**

Gaara had just killed yet another ninja with his sand when he saw one of the ninja taking off with something slung over his shoulder. Gaara squinted at the disappearing figure. He noticed then that the thing slung over his shoulder was a person, a person with red hair. With ought another thought he took after the ninja. Only one thing was on his mind, 'Riko.'

**With Shikamaru and Ino**

Shikamaru was using his shadow possession jutsu on one of the ninja. He had been forced back against a tree when he had seen Ino fall from a stray shuriken. And now here he was, standing guard over the blond hair shinobi. Three more ninja appeared to his right.

'There's too many and I'm almost out of chakra.' Shikamaru thought. 'Ah, if only it wasn't for that troublesome girl.' He shook his head and picked up the 'troublesome girl' and made a break for it. Running through the trees, he looked down at Ino. He was worried; it looked like she was bleeding badly.

**With Neji and Tenten**

Tenten and Neji had been pushed back miles away from the others. There backs were now to a raging river as they continued to fight. Trying to keep the enemy ninja at bay, Tenten lost her footing.

"Neji!" She screamed as she fell into the unforgiving water.

"Tenten!" Neji yelled, diving in after his teammate.

**With Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto and Hinata weren't having much luck. They had also been pushed back. Naruto was bleeding in several spots and Hinata's left arm hung useless by her side.

"Hinata we need to get out of here!" Naruto shouted. Hinata nodded and they ran for it. Blindly they raced through the trees, the enemy ninja close behind.

**With Sakura and Sasuke**

Sakura and Sasuke were the only ones left in the original clearing. They were still fighting, but both were slowly growing weaker. Just as they were about to crack, the enemy ninja disappeared. Around with the rest of the team the ninja stopped giving chase. They had been given orders to return to base, the target had been retrieved. (A/N all the stuff that had just happened, happened at the same time)

"Where is everyone Sasuke?" Sakura asked, looked around at the now empty clearing. Sasuke shook his head.

"I hope there okay." Sakura whispered before falling unconscious. Sasuke caught her and gently placed her on the ground. He didn't show it, but he was worried. For his comrades and for the pink-haired girl in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LadySakura: Wow, that chapter was bad. I'm sorry everyone but I'm not really good at fighting scenes.

Neji: You said it, not me.

Sakura: Why did I have to faint! I am not weak!

LadySakura: I just wanted to make Sasuke worried about you.

Sakura: (eyes wide) Sasuke were you worried about me?

Sasuke: Hn

Riko: Anyways…

All: Review

LadySakura: Or I'll make you wait Really Long for the next chapter! MWAHAHA

"

"

"

"

"


	6. Chapter Six: Confessions of the Heart

LadySakura: Now here is the long chapter I promised you!

Ino: Finally!

LadySakura: Hey! (glares)

Tenten: Shush! I want to see what happens.

LadySakura: Yes, lets go!

Temari: **LadySakura doesn't own Naruto!**

Riko: Why are you here?

Ino: (glares)

LadySakura: Doesn't matter, let's go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Six: Confessions of the Heart**

_**Last Time:**_

"_Where is everyone Sasuke?" Sakura asked, looked around at the now empty clearing. Sasuke shook his head._

"_I hope there okay." Sakura whispered before falling unconscious. Sasuke caught her and gently placed her on the ground. He didn't show it, but he was worried. For his comrades and for the pink-haired girl in front of him._

**With Sakura and Sasuke**

Sakura slowly opened her bright emerald eyes to the sun directly overhead. She blinked and sat up. Look around she noticed that she was in the same clearing they had been attacked in. The forest surrounding the clearing looked dark and forbidding and she shivered. She also noticed Sasuke leaning against one of the trees. He was staring at the forest, eyes contemplating. He seemed deep in thought.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said quietly. Sasuke whipped his head around and in a second was by her side. He didn't say a word, instead just offered her a leather canteen filled with water and watched as she gulped in down. She finished and handed the canteen back to him with a quiet thank you. She was starting to feel slightly self-conscious of him silently watching her with those emotionless onyx eyes.

"Um, Sasuke, were you waiting for me to wake up?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Hn." Sasuke said, his expression showing nothing of the emotional turmoil going on inside him. He didn't show it, but he was glad that she was okay.

"Oh." Sakura said. She looked at the ground, refusing to meet him gaze.

'_I can't believe this! How come we fainted! We are not weak!'_ Inner Sakura screamed inside Sakura's head.

'Yes but…' Sakura started.

'_No buts! Tsunade trained us! Let's show Sasuke how awesome we are!' _Inner screamed.

'Right!' Sakura thought smiling. She stood up, brushing off her clothing. Sasuke stood as well.

"Are you hurt anywhere Sasuke?" Sakura asked after a second. All of her own wounds had healed while she was unconscious.

"Hn." Sasuke said. It was then that Sakura noticed the pool of blood at his feet. Scanning his body she found a drip of blood trailing down his right arm. Since his outfit was all black she couldn't find the source of the blood.

'Well I guess that leaves me no choice.' She thought before telling Sasuke, "Take off your shirt."

He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Sasuke you're hurt! Now take off your shirt!" Sakura yelled, loosing her temper. She walked over to a nearby tree and grabbed her bag that had been discarded earlier. She took out some bandages. Sasuke watched her, then shrugged and took off his shirt.

Once Sakura grabbed all of her supplies she turned around and nearly gasped.

'_Wow he's hot!'_ Inner Sakura screamed, doing a little jig.

It was true. His tanned torso was covered in well-trained muscles and did he have a six-pack! Inner Sakura was practically bouncing off the walls! Sakura was tempted to join her, of course, that was until she noticed the long gash that stretched from his shoulder to the middle of his chest. It was spewing blood like a gushier.

Sakura quickly got to work. "Lay down Sasuke." She said quickly and grabbed a bucket of water while he did so. Without hesitation she washed and cleaned the wound and gathered her chakra. Healing a wound like that took time, but Sakura was known as the best medical ninja in the village (second only to Tsunade) for nothing. In barely 10 minutes she had the wound closed and healed without the need for stitches. It wouldn't even scar.

Sakura got up and washed the blood off her arms. When she came back Sasuke was sitting where she had left him, watching her again.

"I'm done Sasuke." Sakura stated quickly. She squirmed uncomfortable under his hot gaze. Sasuke didn't say a word and it started to creep her out so she busied herself with cleaning up the left over medical supplies. As she stood up, her back to the middle of the clearing. She could hear a WHOOSH and felt breath on the back of her neck.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked almost timidly. Sure she could handle S ranked criminals and common thieves. But when faced with her own emotions, she simply felt like a weak 12 year old again. And Sakura hated to feel weak.

"Thank you." Sasuke said in her ear. Sakura stiffened, it reminded her all too much of that day when he left her, not to come back for years. Scaring her in a way that would never go away.

Sasuke noticed this and inwardly sighed.

'_It's all your fault you know.'_ Inner Sasuke said.

'Who are you?' Sasuke asked.

'_I'm your conscience.'_ Inner Sasuke stated simply.

'What do you mean it's all my fault?' Sasuke asked sharply.

'_If you hadn't left she wouldn't avoid you so much.'_ Inner Sasuke pointed out.

Sasuke wanted to argue, but he new that his conscience was right. 'What do I do?' He asked almost pleadingly.

'_Show her that you care. And don't ever hurt her again. You must win back her trust, and her love.'_ Inner Sasuke advised.

Her love, the one thing that almost convinced him not to go in the first place. The one thing that really convinced him to come back. Only to find that it had been locked away, in replace with hurt and pain.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Sasuke started, and saw that Sakura was staring at him with a weird expression on her face.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said. And then promptly kissed her, a small, butterfly light kiss, but a kiss nonetheless.

He pulled back and Sakura put her hands on her lips.

"Sasuke…" She started, but Sasuke interrupted her.

"Sakura I want you to know." He started.

**With Neji and Tenten**

Tenten blinked slowly. The first thing she noticed was that she was shivering. She sat up and looked around. She was in a cave inside a waterfall. It was small and bare and cold. Well the fact that all her clothes were wet might be helping. She also noticed that she was alone.

Just then there was a disruption in the smooth fall of the waterfall and Neji came through the wall of water, holding a bundle of sticks. Tenten smiled at him and he nodded at her and placed the sticks in the center of the cave. Tenten watched as he busied himself with making a fire. Unfortunately the sticks were wet (Well DUH!) and the fire was not lighting. Neji furrowed his eyebrows in impatience.

'He's really cute when he does that.' Tenten thought, but quickly mentally slapped herself. 'Stop that! He's a teammate and nothing more!' She told herself, though deep inside she knew that she was lying to herself.

Neji turned to Tenten after he had successfully gotten a roaring fire going.

But Tenten wasn't there.

"What…" Neji started to say. But he was interrupted but a hand covering his eyes.

"Guess who!" The person behind him said.

This playful trick, though rather elementary, kind of amused Neji, but of course he wouldn't show it.

"Tenten get your hands off me." He almost barked. Tenten removed her hands and he turned to glare at her while she pouted.

'She's kind of cute when she does that.' Neji thought, but quickly erased that thought from his brain. He was Neji! He did not think like that! 'Only about her.' He thought almost passively. His eyes widened as he realized what he had just admitted to himself.

"Earth to Neji, are you okay?" Tenten said worriedly, waving a hand in front of the shinobi's face.

Neji looked at her with those pearl white eyes and abruptly rose to his knees (he had been squatting). This brought him right close to Tenten. Blood rushed to her face and Tenten gulped in surprise.

"Tenten, I need to tell you something." Neji started.

**With Naruto and Hinata**

Hinata closed her eyes and concentrated hard on her chakra. She first healed Naruto with the little amounts of healing knowledge she had learned from Sakura. Then she started to heal herself. She had a broken arm, several fractured ribs, and even more pulled muscles and loose tendons.

Naruto watched as Hinata healed herself with a worried gaze. He didn't know much about healing, but he knew enough to see that Hinata was loosing chakra fast. And that was never a good thing. Just as he was about to put out a hand to stop her, she finished.

"I'm do-done Nar-u-to." Hinata stammered quietly. Naruto smiled at her.

"That's good Hinata! I was just starting to-" He was cut off as Hinata tried to get up and promptly fainted into Naruto's arms. Naruto quickly put her down softly. He watched her worriedly, but with a soft expression on his face.

Hinata groaned and opened her eyes. She looked up and noticed that it was well past noon. She sat up slowly and looked around her. Naruto was next to her, his head bobbing up and down while he slept. Hinata smiled.

"Nar-r-uto." She said softly, gently shaking him.

The knucklehead slept on.

"Naru-to." She said a little louder.

The idiot still slept.

"NARUTO!" She practically yelled.

Naruto woke with a start and stared at Hinata with wide eyes.

"Is there something wrong Hinata?" He asked her, looking around.

Hinata blushed and turned away from his gaze. "N-no Na-ru-ru-to."

"Oh." He said, and then remembered what had happened before he fell asleep. "AH! Hinata are you okay! Are you hurt anywhere? Do you have a head ache?" He continued asking these questions. "…Amnesia? Diabetes? Cancer? AH HINATA DO YOU HAVE CANCER?" Naruto screamed worriedly.

"I-I'm fi-ne Nar-aruto." Hinata answered quietly.

"Oh, that's good." He calmed down and looked away, embarrassed. "Uh…Hinata." Naruto started, but stopped.

Hinata looked at him. "Ye-yes?"

Naruto gulped then looked at her with a weird expression on his face. "Hinata…"

**With Ino and Shikamaru**

"Why is she so troublesome?" Shikamaru groaned

It was just then that Ino decided to wake up. "Uh, why does my side hurt?" Ino asked groggily. She tried to sit up and found someone helping her.

"It was because you let your guard down." Shikamaru said. Ino blushed inwardly as he helped her in a sitting position, though she knew better than to let it show.

"Where is everyone?" She asked, choosing to ignore what he said. Shikamaru shrugged.

"I don't know. Ugh, this is all so troublesome." He said, running his hand through his hair.

Ino's temper flared. "Everything is troublesome for you isn't it!" She snapped.

Shikamaru looked at her with surprise. He started to talk, but she wasn't done yet.

"You're a jounin now! You are a well-respected ninja! And all you ever say is that 'This is so troublesome.'" She mocked him. She was working herself into a rage.

Shikamaru stood up and so did she, not noticing the pain in her side. "Even your own teammates are troublesome! You don't care about anyone do you?" She growled at him. He started to speak again, but again she wasn't finished.

"I bet the only person who isn't troublesome is Temari, am I right?" Tears started rolling down her cheeks, and her voice quieted. "Temari isn't troublesome."

Shikamaru looked surprised as she started to break down in tears. "Hey! Ino…" He said, reaching for her.

She slapped his hand away and tried to wipe her eyes, unsuccessfully. "No, you don't care about me. You only care about her."

At that Shikamaru grabbed her and forced her to look at him. "Ino that's not true."

Ino looked at him, her eyes red and puffy. "But…" She started to argue. He silenced her with a hug.

"Ino…you should know by now. There is one thing that isn't troublesome. It's you Ino. Ino…"

**With Gaara (and Riko)**

Gaara raced through the trees, trying with all his might to catch up to the ninja. He had never felt so determined to do something before in his life.

Finally, he could see the ninja up ahead. He sent his sand after him, and managed to trip him. Gaara raced up to where the ninja was struggling in the sand.

"Give her to me, and I may permit you to live." Gaara said threateningly. The ninja smiled a crooked smile at him.

"Why you want her? She just a wench. Not worth time." He said in broken English (except they would be speaking Japanese, but whatever).

With that Gaara lost his temper. He made his sand surround the man, making sure that Riko was out of harms way. Then he closed his fist in a "sand coffin."

Once he was sure that the man was dead, he raced over to where his sand had laid Riko.

"Riko wake up!" He said urgently. The girl made no move.

"Come on Riko!" He said, slightly panicking now. She had a wound on the back of her head that looked dire. He checked her pulse, and found that she had none.

"Riko! No you must wake up!" He yelled. He had only known the girl for just a couple days, if that, but he that he had never felt as strongly about anyone before in his life.

"Don't die Riko. Please…" He pleaded with her. If he was anyone else he would have cried, as it was, he had cried all of his tears when he was little.

Unknown to him, Riko could hear his voice. She was floating in darkness, and knew that she had died. This did not upset her as much as it could have however. She swam towards the light, and life, just as she heard Gaara say something that shocked her more than anything else.

"Riko…"

**Everyone At Once**

"…I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LadySakura: Okay that may have been a little rushed at the end, sorry, but I am really tired.

Sasuke: Hn

All the Girls: I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY CONFESSED

Gaara: (ingnoring the girls) What do you mean by not being upset that she died?

Riko: It's a secret!

LadySakura: You'll find out later

Neji: Author wants to say thanks to **DetectiveTective, AKITO. At the Disco, and ****UtawarerumonoXanime **for reviewing!

All: NOW REVIEW!!


	7. Chapter Seven: Secrets Revealed

LadySakura: Okay I know it's been a long time since I last updated and I'm sorry!

Tenten: Sure you are.

LadySakura: (choosing to ignore the last comment) I understand there has been some confusion on the last chapter, it used to be an author note, then I replaced it with the real chapter six, so if you haven't read it, go do that now!

Neji: **LadySakura doesn't own anything to do with Naruto!**

LadySakura: If I did than there would be a lot more of the Akatsuki showing! ;)

Riko: But they're not even in this story.

LadySakura: I know (sigh) I started this before I fell in love with them.

Deidara: You're in love with me, yeah?

LadySakura: AHH! IT'S DEIDARA! (faints)

Shikamaru: (shaking head) Well let's just start, troublesome women.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Seven: Secrets Revealed

_**Last Time:**_

_Everyone At Once_

"…_I love you."_

**With Sakura and Sasuke**

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered in shock. She had never thought he would feel that way about her.

'_Hell yeah! Sasuke loves us! Woot!' _Inner Sakura screamed.

Sasuke looked at her, waiting her answer. Sakura smiled at him and quickly gave him a peck on the lips.

"You already know that I love you too." She said softly.

They smiled at each other in a really goshy lovey fashion for about ten minutes. Then…

"We really should go see if the others are okay." Sakura said, sighing.

Sasuke hned and they were off, racing through the trees.

**With Tenten and Neji**

Tenten blinked, once, twice, thrice (lol thrice…that's a funny word…anyways). "Neji, did you just…" She asked

Neji nodded, staring at her, his eyes searching.

"Neji…I…" Tenten trailed off, unsure of what to say. She looked at her lap, then back up at him. "I love you too."

He smiled, not a smirk, but a real smile.

Then there was a disturbance in the waterfall and Sakura and Sasuke came crashing through.

"Sakura!"

"Tenten!"

"Hn."

"Hmph."

With some of their friends found, the four set off to find the others.

**With Naruto and Hinata**

Hinata blushed. Naruto blushed too.

"Sorry Hinata, you probably don't like me…I just…" Naruto muttered, bright red.

"N-no Na-ru-ruto. I-I Love You Too!" Hinata blurted out, then blushed even more, if that was possible.

Then…

"Hinata! Are you all right?" A worried Neji said, coming out of the trees.

Hinata and Naruto turned, both still blushing as the rest came crashing through the trees.

"I-I'm f-in-ine Nej-ii." Hinata stammered.

"Good let's go." Neji growled, glaring at Naruto for being so close to his cousin.

"Aww Neji don't be so overprotective, our little Hinata is growing up!" Tenten gushed, grabbing Neji's hand and dragging him away.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke, who shrugged, and they took off after them.

Naruto and Hinata blinked, got up, and followed them.

**With Ino and Shikamaru**

Ino sniffed, still in Shikamaru's embrace. "Shika…you…you love me?" She asked, shocked.

Shikamaru held her out at arms length and smiled. "Yeah, I do."

Ino smiled, wiping the last of the tears from her eyes. "Oh! I love you too!" She said before tackling him in another hug.

Then…

Well you get what happens. Sakura comes, heals Ino and Shikamaru, and they all head off to find the last of their group.

**With Gaara and Riko**

Riko slowly opened her eyes, and found Gaara staring down at her, worry written all over his face. She opened her mouth to speak just as the rest of the group arrived on the scene.

"Riko! Are you okay?" Sakura asked, rushing up to her. Gaara frowned so quickly that only Riko could see it, then stepped back, his face emotionless.

Riko shook her head and turned to the rest of the group. "I'm fine."

"Fine?" Gaara spoke, only a slight break in his voice indicated any of the feelings he had felt just a moment before. "You had no pulse just a second ago."

Riko smiled slightly and opened her mouth to speak, yet again, before a burning pain seared through her left arm. She clutched it tightly and screamed in pain.

"Riko!"

"Riko?"

"Riko."

"Riko are you okay?"

Riko panted heavily as the pain went away. She quickly unwrapped the bandages on her arm and stared at the new mark.

"What is that?" Naruto said in astonishment as everyone started at the bright red scar running along and around her left arm.

Riko looked at it distantly, then sighed. "Sorry for making you all worry." She said tightly. "But I did die."

A collective gasp rose from the group, but she held up her right hand, not finished.

"I have a kekkai genkai. Whenever I die, I am in a sense reborn, in the same body, place, and age I had died."

"That's so cool!" Tenten said.

"But," Riko continued. "Each time I die, more of this mark appears on my arm, working its way up to my heart. When it reaches my heart, I will die for good."

"Well isn't that all fine and dandy." Came a voice from the trees. They all turned, weapons out.

It was the hard eyed man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LadySakura: And I'm ending there.

Sakura: That is an awesome Kekkai Genkai!

Sasuke: Mine's better.

Neji: I believe me and Hinata have the best.

LadySakura: Anyways…

All: PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter Eight: Truth

LadySakura: Ah school started up and I haven't had much time to write, sorry guys!

Tenten: You should be!

Naruto: Yeah! I want to know what happens!

LadySakura: Well then your in for a treat, here it is you guys, **I don't Own Naruto!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Eight: Truth**

**_Last Time:_**

_"Well isn't that all fine and dandy." Came a voice from the trees. They all turned, weapons out._

_It was the hard eyed man._

"Are you here for another butt whopping?" Naruto growled.

The hard eyed man just ignored him and stared right at Riko with a weird kind of smile.

"Well my little Riko, it seems you have collected some interesting friends." He said almost approvingly.

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" Riko asked, not trusting him for a second.

"Why Riko, you don't remember me? I'm your uncle, Kashmir." His smile grew wide.

"Why would Riko's uncle try to kill her," Gaara said, rather murderously. He was still upset at having confessed and being interrupted before an answer could be told.

"That," Kashmir said with a dark look, "wasn't supposed to happen. It's a good thing you inherited your mother's Kekkai Genkai." He stressed the word mother oddly. "So will you go with me?"

"Go where?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Back home of course. You can't refuse. Besides, why stay at dumps like these two villages?" He gestured in the directions of the Cloud and Mountain villages.

"The Cloud and Mountain are not dumps!" Riko hissed at her supposed uncle.

"Of course not." He held his hands up in submission. "But still, you will come with me."

"The only place she's going is to the Cloud village!" Ino yelled, glaring.

"I didn't ask you." Kashmir said sharply. "Riko?" His voice turned sweet.

"No." Riko growled. "Not unless you can tell me who killed my parents. Not unless you can tell me why I was abandoned. Not unless you have an answer for why I don't have any memory for days after that day. Why my earliest memory after that is ten years later. And why I don't even remember my mother ever having a Kekkai Genkai."

The leaf ninja and Gaara stared at Riko in shock as she glared hatefully at Kashmir.

"Well that's a mess up." He laughed. "You shouldn't remember that day. I guess we'll have to alter you a bit more." And suddenly there was nothing nice about him.

"What, what do you mean?" Hinata asked.

Again Riko's friends were ignored. "Come back to the lab R-I-K-O. You know what your name stand for? Red Initial KekkaiGenkai Orphan. Also known as test subject number R-45. You managed to escape all those years ago, but don't worry, it won't happen again." Then he laughed, a cruel hard laugh that made everyone's spines tingle.

"You're insane!" Sakura yelled. But they could barely hear her over the rush of wind that was suddenly surrounding them.

"Riko!" Gaara yelled, struggling to get to her. She turned and reached for him, but was pushed back and fell unconscious into Kashmir's arms.

"I'm taking my niece here. Enjoy your present!" He yelled, laughing some more before disappearing, leaving a single kunai with a bomb tag on the ground.

"Take cover!" Shikamaru yelled, and they all dogged into the trees seconds before the tag lite and went off.

"Riko." Gaara murmmered. He went back to the clearing, the other following. They stood in silence for a moment.

"Let's go get her." Naruto said.

"But where?" Sasuke asked.

"We should ask the leaders of the two villages. At least they should know what happened, even if they don't know where she is." Neji suggested.

With a plan of action, they took off, back in the direction of the Mountain village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

LadySakura: Sorry for another short chapter, but I thought it was a good ending…and I'm really tired right now so…I'll try to update soon.

All: Review!


End file.
